


any publicity is good publicity

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Snapshots [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Set at some point between 6x09 and 6x11, Thea has secretly been feeding the tabloids through her Instagram account and when an article surfaces praising her for her efforts, she drags her sister-in-law out for a little bonding and light day drinking





	any publicity is good publicity

**Author's Note:**

> For lemonadelover652, who asked to see more Felicity/Thea sister interactions
> 
> I do not own any of the images used in the manips and any and all credit goes to their original owners
> 
> 'Snapshots' is a series detailing missing or AU moments from Arrow so let me know any prompts you have in the comments or at my tumblr (girlsthatwewannakiss.tumblr.com)

Felicity’s working on the start-up in the old loft on a Friday morning. William’s at school and Oliver and Thea are at the mayor’s office so she works on emails and teleconferences with potential investors, having had to start from step one since she broke her deal with Curtis.

She tries to not let her mind wander to the other team, ‘New Team Arrow’ as they are calling themselves which Felicity thinks is a little trite. If they’re so sure she, Oliver and Digg are doing something wrong, surely they could come up with a completely different name? One that’s far away from their own. Also, OTA forever.

She’s just about to send an email when one of her tablets starts to ping incessantly, the noise reverberating around the loft and she frowns, wheeling over on her chair to find out what’s happening. She breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes that it’s just the search she has set up to alert her whenever any of their names are in the news, more specifically, the tabloids.

What’s strange is that it’s highlighted in the searches for all three of her, Oliver and Thea’s names.

Felicity frowns as she draws up the first news story and scoffs as she reads through it quickly.

**STAR GOSSIP CENTRAL**

**_THEA DEARDEN QUEEN IS THE CAPTAIN OF OUR SHIP_ **

**By Eliza Meryl**

_Okay, so making boat jokes about the Queen siblings might be in poor taste but we’ve got to hand it to the youngest Queen for feeding us so well over the past few months._

_The Queen family have been local celebrities for as long as any of us can remember and with Mayor Queen stepping into power in Star City, we were so glad to see his gorgeous little sister right by his side as he did so. Mayor Queen has always been overprotective of his little sister and we’ve always loved any glimpses of their adorable relationship that we could get our hands on._

_Now,_ however _, it’s Miss Queen that is providing us with the glimpses_ to _another adorable Queen relationship._

 _All of us at Star Gossip let out a cry of ‘finally!’ when Mayor Queen was spotted wining and dining his ex-fiancée, Felicity Smoak, late last year. The two have had a turbulent past, first spotted together after Mayor Queen’s return from the dead six years ago. She served as his executive assistant at_ then _Queen Consolidated for a year and then he supported her as she rose to the top as the company turned into Palmer Technologies. Talk about a power couple. Our hearts sang at his adorable proposal during his mayoral campaign two years ago but our hopes were dashed as Felicity ended up in an accident that left her wheelchair bound and the strain on their relationship proved too much to bear._

_So, you can imagine how our little shipper hearts were singing at the news that the two tied the knot in a secret ceremony in Central City last November and Felicity moved into the apartment that Mayor Queen shares with his twelve-year-old son from a previous relationship, William Clayton._

_The two are a private couple but all thanks to Miss Thea Queen and her wonderful Instagram account, we’ve been provided with a few excellent insights into their adorable relationship._

_Thea and Felicity have an adorable relationship of their own. They’ve referred to each other as sisters in interviews and this picture that appeared on Thea’s Instagram last month is_ only _testament to their strong bond. Queens indeed. (Also, note Mayor Queen’s adorable comment, ‘my two favorite girls’!! We’re not crying, you’re crying!)_

__

_Not two days later, Thea blessed us once more with this gorgeous picture of her brother and sister-in-law, proving that we don’t need to see their faces to_ realize _how hot a couple these two really are. Mayor Handsome indeed._

__

_That’s not all though! Two weeks ago, Thea decided to update her dedicated followers with a titbit of how she’d spent her weekend… helping her brother install a shoe cupboard in his apartment for Felicity. Talk about husband goals! He also kills it (and us!) once again with his comment of ‘anything for my girl’. Just excuse me whilst I weep as my expectations have risen tenfold. And yes,_ Mrs _. Queen definitely has a shoe collection to be envious of, we’re gaga over a lot of these._

__

_Finally, Thea shared the most adorable picture just yesterday on her profile after having sneaked into her brother’s apartment when he blew her off for a Sunday morning ‘meeting’. Turns out meeting means a cuddling session on the couch and we are not at all surprised. This time, it’s Felicity who melted our hearts with her comment of ‘my favorite place to be’ and we can’t blame her! We agree with @iris.w.allen: ‘ugh, those arms’. Indeed!_

_Let us know if you’re all okay after this display of absolute adorableness because we’re clearly not and we’ll try to think of an appropriate way to thank our new lord and_ savior _Thea Queen: Captain of Ship Olicity._

Felicity can’t help but laugh as she reads through the article. The hyperbolic tone and the author’s appreciation of Thea are hilarious and, as far as publicity goes, this is certainly not the worst they’ve had in the past few months.

She sends the article to Oliver, accompanied with a text.

_Oliver <3_

_Shall I hack your sister’s Instagram account and change her password?_

She grins and sends it to Thea as well, chuckling as she hears back from her sister-in-law straight away.

_Sista <3_

_Congratulations on your promotion of lord and savior_

_It’s a title I accept with great pride!_

_Lunch? I need out of here!_

_Definitely! Meet you in fifteen?_

_Angel! That place on 9 th?_

_Ugh, yes, been craving their sushi for weeks!_

_Same girl, saaaaame_

Felicity laughs and grabs her stuff, pulling on her coat and sunglasses as she notes the sun beaming outside. Her hair is a little wild around her head but she decides not to bother with it too much, Thea’s such a fashion queen that she’ll probably feel underdressed anyway.

Her phone beeps as she locks up the loft and she smiles at the text from Oliver.

_Maybe try her ASOS account? That’ll get the message across_

_Evil Mayor Queen, I like the way you think_

_Enjoy lunch, love you_

_Love you too <3_

 

* * *

 

 

“Felicity!” Thea calls when she spots her and Felicity grins, drawing her sister-in-law in for a hug.

“Ah, it’s been too long since we’ve done this,” Felicity comments as they enter the restaurant. She can’t help but enjoy the slight shock on the server’s face at the sight of the two of them, the slight star struck look that crosses his eyes. She knows she shouldn’t enjoy it but she does just a little.

“Tell me about it, being in a coma for over half a year will do that to you.” Thea grins and Felicity rolls her eyes at Thea’s bluntness, used to it by now.

“Right this way ladies.” The server smiles at them and they follow happily, settling down at the table. The restaurant is a top floor conversion and it’s set in a greenhouse with plants lining the ceiling. It’s somewhere Laurel introduced them both to and it soon became their go-to spot for the girls of Team Arrow.

“How are you? Oliver caught me up on everything going on.” Thea smiles and Felicity groans, dropping her head onto the table dramatically.

“You know, I don’t know if I almost prefer when it’s one thing after another. To be lulled into a sense of false security and then have something sneak up on you might actually be worse.” She ponders and Thea grimaces, smiling at a waitress to call her over.

“You need a drink.” The younger Queen sibling comments and Felicity laughs.

“Thea, it’s two o’clock.” She replies and Thea grins, turning on that Queen charm as the waitress arrives.

“Exactly, so it’s definitely five o’clock somewhere,” Thea smirks bluntly, ordering for the both of them before passing Felicity a menu so that they can look at food.

“I need to be sitting on a beach with your brother, drinking Mai Tai's but that’s not happening anytime soon.” The blonde comments and Thea smiles sympathetically.

“If it makes you feel any better, I know that’s what Oliver would rather be doing as well.” She shrugs and Felicity smiles, reaching over to squeeze Thea’s hand.

“I missed you.” She comments and Thea smiles, turning her palm so that she can squeeze back.

“Somewhere in my sleeping brain, I missed you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver lets out a huff of relief as his meetings finally finish for the day and the week at nearly nine o’clock, pulling out his phone. He has no texts but Felicity set up notifications for whenever she or Thea post on Instagram just after she insisted she set up an account for him two years ago and there’s one there telling him Thea has posted a new picture.

After the tabloid Felicity sent him earlier, he dreads to think what his sister’s up to now but he smiles at the picture of his wife. Her hair’s a little wild around her head but she’s smiling widely, the straw of her drink half caught in her mouth. She looks carefree, the first time he’s seen her like that in a while, and he knows that the alcohol most likely has something to do with that.

He smirks as he remembers the article which noted his comments on Thea’s post and decides to leave one on this picture which he knows will drive the tabloids crazy.

“Um Sir, your wife and sister are here. They appear a little… out of sorts.” His secretary tells him and Oliver smiles, stepping outside and smiling at the sight of the two of them, leaning against each other.

“Ollie!” Thea grins when she spots him and Oliver can’t help but grin as Felicity jumps at her exclamation.

“Hi.” He smiles and chuckles as Felicity leans into him heavily when he reaches them. He loops a hand around her waist to help keep her up and kisses her forehead as she smiles up at him.

“Hi.” She replies but draws the syllable out, her hand coming up to drag across his chest as she does so. He chuckles and catches her hand, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss.

His sister may be a nuisance sometimes but his wife looks more relaxed than he’s seen her in weeks and that earns Thea some serious brownie points. Not that she needs them with him.

What she does need, and what Oliver is happy to provide, is a car and his best security detail alerting him that she gets home safely as he loads his wife into his own car, chuckling as she falls asleep pretty much as soon as she hits the leather seat.


End file.
